Sin opciones
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: No importa cuanto deteste Sousuke estar ahí, no tiene opciones o tal vez si. Es el único que puede darse cuenta. SouMako (necesitamos mas ¿no?) mención de RinHaru y Reigisa.


Como dicen en mi pueblo "Un one-shot pa' la banda" (onde andaran las mexicanas fans de Free! xDD) les traigo uno bien cargado porque creo que falta SouMako en fanfiction, también falta SeiKisu (Seijuro x Kisumi swag) pero de eso ni se me espanten, que mañana o más tarde vuelvo con uno xDD estoy activa por si no lo han notado xDD ando con todo! Sin más el fic:

_**Sin opciones.**_

Sousuke no estaba cómodo, definitivamente no estaba cómodo en la casa de Nanase, con Nanase y Rin mirándose de esa manera, sin mencionar el hecho de que ahí se encontraban los demás amigos de la pareja, que por cierto, NO eran amigos de Sousuke. Suspiro con pesadez, si apenas había cruzado palabra con alguno de ellos y ahora se veía obligado a estar con todos en una misma casa, que le resultaba demasiado estrecha y el hecho de que casi ninguno reparara en su presencia, no ayudaba a que Sousuke tuviera algún sentimiento agradable.

Paseo la mirada por la casa, sin mirar algo detenidamente, no tenía nada más que hacer, apostaba a que si se iba de aquel lugar, ninguno se abría dado cuenta a excepción de Rin, que le miraba de vez en cuando para cerciorarse de que se quedase quieto.

_Si me ibas a hacer venir, al menos no me ignores._

Le decía Sousuke con la mirada, llevaban tanto tiempo siendo amigos que les resultaba natural poder comunicarse con una simple mirada.

_Calla, come y socializa. Estoy ocupado._

Le respondía la mirada de Rin, suspiro de nuevo. Fijo su vista en el rubio el cual no recordaba su nombre y le miro con curiosidad.

_Lindo, rubio, shota, alegre… Definitivamente no._

Después se fijo en el chico de lentes que hablaba con el rubio.

_Guapo, intelectual, un tanto serio… Absolutamente no._

Para al final reparar en el castaño amigo de Nanase.

_Que ni se me ocurra, es terreno peligroso._

Siguió mirándole un poco y cuando estaba a punto de desviar la mirada, el castaño al girarse un poco noto que le miraba. Sousuke se alerto y desvió la mirada rápidamente, bebiendo un poco de soda.

_¡Mierda! Que no me diga nada, que no hable, ¡Mierda!_

Rezo porque aquel chico no dijera nada, que solo le mirase y siguiera hablando con Nanase o Rin o alguna entidad mágica, excepto él. No quería relacionarse con ninguno de ellos. Y por primera vez, deseo que Momo y Nitori los hubieran acompañado.

-Yamazaki-kun…- todas sus esperanzas de fueron al caño, opto por ignorarle, se vería como un hipócrita y engreído, pero prefirió eso.

-Has estado muy callado, ¿pasa algo?-

_Oh no, por supuesto que no, solo que en estos momentos deseo rebanarme la garganta para ver si así impido hablar contigo._

Pensó con amargura, dejo la taza en la mesa y le miro fríamente, casi con desprecio, pero el otro pareció no advertirlo mucho.

_¿Pondré esa mirada todo el tiempo, que ya se acostumbraron?_

Suspiro derrotado, fruncía el ceño pero tampoco tuvo éxito.

-No es nada…- pensó que eso bastaría para callar al castaño pero al parecer no lo fue.

-¿Seguro? Si te sientes mal o algo por el estilo…- Makoto calló al ver como el otro se cubría la cara con las manos, con exasperación.

-Sabes… No porque este callado significa que tengas que hablarme o algo así, estoy bien, si eso es lo que te preocupa pero por lo demás, no es de tu incumbencia- gruño un poco molesto, simplemente deseaba no hablar con nadie, no es que le desagradara por completo aquellos chicos, eran amigos de Rin, pero él no se sentía cómodo entre ellos.

-Supongo que no… pero solo quería que te sintieras menos ignorado- menciono Makoto, cabizbajo.

_Un acto de clemencia, exactamente lo que necesito, un poco de lastima._

-Eso no te debería importar- le dio una mirada despectiva y Makoto bajo la mirada.

-Si… Lo siento- se giro, ya sin decirle nada y retomo su plática con Nanase y Rin.

_Maldición… siento como si le hubiese gritado a mi madre._

Sousuke se revolvió nervioso y lleno de culpa, cosa que Rin noto en un instante, le miro con reprimenda y Sousuke solo consiguió sentirse peor. Por suerte, Nanase no lo había notado si no, se dijo Sousuke, ya le hubiera votado de la casa; cosa que pensó, no estaría mal si no se sintiese como basura por haberle hablado de esa manera al amigo de Nanase.

Después de unos momentos, se levanto y se dirigió al baño; pensó en irse pero además de la inminente culpabilidad, Rin probablemente le perseguiría y rompería toda la cara, algo que Sousuke pensó se tenía bien merecido.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- le recrimino Rin con evidente enojo.

-Nada, yo solo… ¡Te dije que no quería venir!- Rin pareció decepcionado y negaba repetidas veces, Sousuke dirigió una mirada a donde estaban todos los demás, miro al castaño y se sintió demasiado culpable.

-Solo deja que me largué de aquí- su tono era cansado y Rin suspiro.

-Esa no es una opción-

-Para ti-

-Bueno, te puedes ir a la mierda, esa es una opción-

-Rin…-

-Por cierto, algo mas… el de lentes es Rei, el rubio Nagisa y el amable chico al que hablaste como un pedante engreído, es el todo angelical Makoto, pero tu llámalo Tachibana- No hubo más remedio que regresar con los demás, Rin solamente llego y beso los labios de Haru como si fuera de lo más normal, mientras Sousuke hacia una mueca al verlos, Nanase solamente miro a Rin con el ceño fruncido golpeándole no muy disimuladamente bajo la mesa. Sousuke pudo un codo sobre la mesa recargándose en la palma de su mano, tenía que disculparse y mientras más rápido, mejor.

-… Tachibana- el aludido giro a verle, un tanto anonadado y Sousuke se sonrojo por ello.

-Lamento haberte hablado de esa manera, no fue mi intensión- Makoto sonrió y el peso en el pecho de Sousuke se esfumo, cerró los ojos con calma y bebió de su soda.

-No te preocupes, Yamazaki. Por cierto, puedes llamarme Makoto- el más alto abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa y le miro, seguía sonriéndole.

-Sabes… Realmente no tenemos por qué ser amigos o algo… Simplemente me disculpo…- Makoto soltó una risilla que hizo a Sousuke sonrojarse más.

-Bueno, dado que todos están "ocupados"… no me molestaría hablar contigo- el otro no logro entender el contexto de sus palabras, por lo cual dirigió su mirada a donde estaban Rin y Nanase que ya se encontraban besándose, a su lado casi a un metro de distancia, Rei y Nagisa hacían los mismo, rápidamente dejo de mirarlos.

-Bien… Solo quiero mencionarte que no se me da eso de los homos…- Makoto soltó una carcajada, Sousuke noto que era un tanto contagiosa ya que lo hizo sonreír.

-Es bueno saberlo… Aunque estar todo el tiempo con chicos así y más si la mayoría del tiempo están en traje de baño, hace dudar- Sousuke soltó una carcajada que acallo de inmediato, hasta cierto punto Tachibana tenía razón.

-¿Sera que estas coqueteándome?- menciono Sousuke después de unos minutos platicando con el castaño, que le miro un tanto desconcertado.

-No porque todos tengan pareja y ambos seamos los únicos solteros que no se están besuqueando, significa que debas tratar de ligarme- la sonrisa en su rostro no era de burla, si no que parecería una divertida hasta coqueta.

-Bueno, ya no quedan opciones- bromeo Makoto, el otro rio.

-¿Entonces me coqueteas porque te quedaste _sin opciones_? Eso hiere mi orgullo- Makoto le miro con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, esperare a tener otra opción u oportunidad- ambos rieron, sin saber exactamente porque o porque hablaban de ese tema.

-No, no, eso me lastimaría mas- lamento Sousuke con un falso dejo de decepción, Makoto le empujo levemente provocándole una sonrisa a Sousuke.

-Pero ahora yo no quiero, de hecho… Tú eres el que esta coqueteándome justo ahora- menciono con las mejillas rojas, Sousuke se le acerco más.

-Bueno, entonces ¿me darías permiso de coquetearte descaradamente hasta que seas tú el que quiera que lo haga?- Makoto pensó un momento y se acerco solo un poco.

-Bien… Te doy permiso de que te enamores de mí-

-Uff… Eso no fue lo que pedí, ¿No tengo más opciones?-

-Lo siento, estas _sin opciones-_ menciono en tono coqueto, Sousuke pensó que Makoto sería más penoso, pero sin duda estaba equivocado.

-Si no queda de otra… Tienes el permiso de corresponderme-

-Me alegra escucharlo- Makoto le beso la mejilla y el otro solo pudo sonreír.

-Después de todo, estamos los dos _sin opciones_ ¿no?-

_Supongo que estar sin opciones, es una opción después de todo._

**¿Les gusto? El que diga que no pues que malo, saben que siempre me esfuerzo para traerles lo que les gusta (menos lemmon, es que no están en la edad) si tienen algún comentario no tengan pena y dejen el reviews, uno se pone bien feliz cuando llegan ;) un saludo a todas por Chrismas (yo no hago fics de fechas importantes xDD me salen bien baba) Y si son mexicanas (sin discriminación xDD) saluden al menos (las chilenas, peruanas, argentinas, etc –ni que leyera tanta gente esto- también) bien eso es todo por el momento, saben que se aceptan comentarios, argumentos, criticas, peticiones y biblias, Bye Bye~… ¿reviews? :3**


End file.
